dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Aibou
Details *'Title:' 相棒 *'Title (romaji):' Aibou *'Also known as:' Partners / AIBOU: Tokyo Detective Duo *'Tagline:' The Only Two Special Mission Officers *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Synopsis Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Pre-Season *'Episodes:' 3 *'Broadcast date:' 2000-Jun-03 to 2001-Nov-10 *'Note:' Aired as part of Doyo Wide Gekijo Synopsis Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Katsube Nobuyuki (ep1) *Komoto Masahiro (ep1) *Takeno Isao (ep1) *Namase Katsuhisa (ep2) *Watanabe Noriko (ep2) *Nakane Kasumi (ep2) *Ito Yuko (ep3) *Tonesaku Toshihide (ep3) *Gin Pun Chou (ep3) *Nakamaru Shinsho (ep3) *Nakahara Takeo (ep3) *Ono Ryo Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 1 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Viewership rating:' 13.1% *'Broadcast period:' 2002-Oct-09 to 2002-Dec-25 Synopsis Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kishibe Ittoku *Izumiya Shigeru *Yamamoto Kei *Namase Katsuhisa *Matsushita Yuki *Yamamoto Mirai *Ikewaki Chizuru *Morimoto Leo *Naitou Takashi *Suga Kenta *Onishi Yuka (ep3) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘) (ep1,2,5,8,11,12), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep3,4,7,10), Sunamoto Hakaru (砂本量) (ep6,9) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Kozuki Junichi (香月純一), Sudo Taiji (須藤泰司) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治) (ep1,3,5,6,11,12), Aso Manabu (ep2,4), Oi Toshio (大井利夫) (ep7,8,10), Yoshino Seisuke (吉野晴亮) (ep9) *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 2 *'Episodes:' 21 *'Viewership ratings:' 13.1% *'Broadcast period:' 2003-Oct-08 to 2004-Mar-17 Synopsis Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kishibe Ittoku *Yamanishi Jun *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Matsushita Yuki *Namase Katsuhisa *Sudo Risa *Otani Ryosuke *Tsurumi Shingo (ep10) *Yamanaka So (ep18) *Yoshimoto Takami (ep20) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘) (ep1,2,10,11,13,18,21), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep3,7,8,15,16), Sunamoto Hakaru (砂本量) (ep4,5,6,9,14,17), Fukasawa Masaki (ep12,20), Sakata Yoshikazu (坂田義和) (ep19) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Kozuki Junichi (香月純一), Sudo Taiji (須藤泰司) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治) (ep1,2,7,9,11,12,15,16,20,21), Oi Toshio (大井利夫) (3,4,5,6,10,13,14), Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一) (8), Yoshino Seisuke (吉野晴亮) (ep17), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春) (ep18,19) *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Season 3 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Broadcast period:' 2004-Oct-13 to 2005-Mar-23 *'Air time:' Wednesday 20:00 Synopsis Special Mission Task Team – is not considered as important as it might sound. It is positioned in the lowest section of the Metropolitan Police Department and so-called as the "oversized garbage dealer". Sugishita Ukyo (Mizutani) is a head of this Special Mission Task team. As people rumor that anyone who worked under Ukyo eventually leaves the office, he is called "the grave keeper of human resource". However, there was another reason why people call him in this name. When Ukyo fist transferred to this section with his secret mission, all of his direct reports died mysteriously. Somehow, the police have sealed this incident from further investigation. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Terawaki Yasufumi *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanishi Jun *Rokkaku Seiji *Yamanaka Takashi (山中たかシ) *Kishibe Ittoku *Katagiri Ryuuji *Nishimura Masahiko *Takenaka Naoto *Kimura Yoshino *Kitaro *Masana Bokuzo *Okada Kohki (ep4&5) *Takaoka Saki (ep7) *Yoshino Kimika (ep9) *Haruki Misayo (ep10) *Ueda Koichi (ep11) *Takeno Isao (ep13) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘) (ep1,2,3,4,5,9,19), Sunamoto Hakaru (砂本量) (ep6,7,12,16), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep8,11,13,15), Azuma Taeko (東多江子) (ep10), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子) (ep14), Hayashi Makoto (ep17), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明) (ep18) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Kozuki Junichi (香月純一), Sudo Taiji (須藤泰司) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治) (ep1,2,3,4,5,11,12,15,16,19), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春) (ep6,7,10,13), Izaki Nobuaki (猪崎宣昭) (ep8), Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一) (ep9,14,17), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明) (ep18) *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Season 4 *'Episodes:' 21 *'Viewership rating:' 14.7% *'Broadcast period:' 2005-Oct-12 to 2006-Mar-15 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanishi Jun *Rokkaku Seiji *Yamanaka Takashi (山中たかシ) *Kishibe Ittoku *Katagiri Ryuuji *Nishimura Masahiko *Takenaka Naoto *Suzuki Anju *Otoo Takuma *Sakata Tadashi (ep3) *Yamashita Yorie (ep5) *Nakamura Tomoya (ep7) *Sato Eriko (ep8) *Kochihira Chika (ep10) *Miyaji Mao (ep10) *Uchida Kensuke (ep12) *Hara Sachie (ep16) *Sakuraba Hiromichi (ep16) *Kodama Takashi (ep19) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治) *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 5 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2006-Oct-11 to 2007-Mar-14 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Kawahara Kazuhisa ;Guests *Okina Megumi *Taira Yoshie (平淑恵) *Kouyama Shigeru *Katsuno Hiroshi *Kokubu Sachiko *Natsuo Yuna (夏生ゆうな) *Takahashi Choei (高橋長英) *Saito Satoru *Hirata Mitsuru *Okunuki Kaoru *Takahashi Issei *Ishibashi Kei *Kawasaki Mayo *Shibuya Kotono *Hara Chiaki *Makoto Naoya (誠直也) *Toma Sora (藤間宇宙) *Kiba Katsumi *Mabuchi Erika *Sano Shiro *Takahashi Katsumi *Kawai Ryunosuke *Otsuka Nene *Terajima Susumu *Sugimoto Tetta *Endo Shozo *Fuke Norimasa *Nakamura Aya *Nashimoto Kenjiro *Sasaki Mao *Jinbo Satoshi *Kinoshita Houka *Kikuchi Maiko *Nomura Hironobu *Fujita Tomoko *Kaneda Akio *Hayashi Yasufumi *Yuui Ryoko *Ozora Mayumi *Aijima Kazuyuki *Hoshi Yuriko *Moriyama Shuichiro (森山周一郎) *Yokoyama Megumi *Natsuyagi Isao *Yashiba Toshihiro *Nakamura Sakuya (ep17) *Ikeda Shoko (ep17) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Furusawa Ryota (古沢良太), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子), Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Yoshimoto Satoko (吉本聡子), *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春), Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一), Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 6 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Viewership ratings:' 15.9% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2007-Oct-24 to 2008-Mar-19 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kishibe Ittoku *Rokkaku Seiji *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanaka Takashi (山中たかシ) *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) ;Guests *Tanaka Minako (ep1) *Ishibashi Ryo (ep1) *Hosho Mai (ep1) *Horibe Keisuke (ep1) *Akiyama Miki (ep5) *Tomikawa Kazuhito (ep6) *Wakita Keiko (ep7) *Murai Miki (ep9) *Kataoka Tomie (ep13) *Kobashi Megumi (ep14) *Yamaguchi Kaori (ep16) *Okuda Tatsuhito (ep16) *Mabuchi Haruko *Kodama Takashi (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Furusawa Ryota (古沢良太) *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Tsuchida Masamichi (土田真通), Nishihira Atsuro (西平敦郎), Ito Hitoshi (伊東仁) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 7 *'Viewership rating:' 18.1% (Kanto) *'Episodes:' 19 *'Broadcast period:' 2008-Oct-22 to 2009-Mar-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Terawaki Yasufumi *Suzuki Sawa *Takagi Saya *Kishibe Ittoku *Rokkaku Seiji *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanaka Takashi (山中たかシ) *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) *Kubota Ryukichi (久保田龍吉) *Hiwatashi Shinji (ep8,9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子), Watanabe Yusuke *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Tsuchida Masamichi (土田真通), Nishihira Atsuro (西平敦郎), Ito Hitoshi (伊東仁) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明), Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Awards *'60th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Special Award Season 8 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Viewership rating:' 17.7% *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Oct-14 to 2010-Mar-10 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Oikawa Mitsuhiro *Takagi Saya *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanaka So *Rokkaku Seiji *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) *Katagiri Ryuji *Ono Ryo *Jinbo Satoshi *Kubota Ryukichi (久保田龍吉) *Kishibe Ittoku *Nito Yuko (ep6) *Yamada Miyu as Shoji Kozue (ep18) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子), Watanabe Yusuke *'Producer:' Matsumoto Motohiro (松本基弘), Tsuchida Masamichi (土田真通), Nishihira Atsuro (西平敦郎), Ito Hitoshi (伊東仁) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治), Hasebe Yasuharu (長谷部安春), Kondo Toshiaki (近藤俊明), Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Awards *'64th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor: Oikawa Mitsuhiro *'64th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Screenplay Season 9 *'Episodes:' 18 *'Viewership rating:' 20.4% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Oct-20 to 2011-Mar-09 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Oikawa Mitsuhiro *Takagi Saya *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanaka Takashi (山中崇史) *Rokkaku Seiji *Yamanishi Jun ;Guests *Tokushige Satoshi (ep1,2) *Tsukayama Masane (ep1,2) *Omiya Taro (ep1,2) *Mizoguchi Takuya as Fujiyoshi Yuta (ep13) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi (ep1,2), Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Furusawa Ryota (古沢良太), Ota Ai (太田愛) *'Director:' Izumi Seiji (和泉聖治) (ep1,2) Awards *'68th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Mizutani Yutaka *'68th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Screenwriters - Todayama Masashi, Koshimizu Yasuhiro, Sakurai Takeharu, Furusawa Ryota, Ota Ai *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2011):' Best Drama *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2011):' Best Actor - Mizutani Yutaka *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2011):' Best Supporting Actor - Oikawa Mitsuhiro Season 10 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Oct-19 to 2012-Mar-21 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Oikawa Mitsuhiro *Takagi Saya *Kawahara Kazuhisa *Otani Ryosuke *Yamanaka Takashi *Rokkaku Seiji *Yamanishi Jun ;Guests *Sato Yu (ep18) *Abedin Mohammed *Onishi Riku (ep19) Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 11 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-10 to 2013-Mar-20 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Narimiya Hiroki *Matobu Sei *Ishizaka Koji *Odaka Anna as Rumi *Akama Mariko as Ezaki Kinuko (ep1) *Oka Mayumi (ep2) *Kajiwara Hikari as Nagao Kyoko (ep9-10) *Ito Kumiko as Tadokoro Chieko (ep12) *Kitamura Takumi as Aizawa Yusuke (ep14) Recognitions *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2013):' Best Supporting Actor - Narimiya Hiroki Season 12 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Viewership ratings:' 17.4% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-16 to 2014-Mar-19 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis A continuation of the drama. Two unique outlaw police investigators try to solve mysterious and clueless cases with their very original and outrageous ways. (TV Asahi) Cast *Mizutani Yutaka *Narimiya Hiroki *Matobu Sei *Ishizaka Koji Guests *Wagatsuma Miwako (ep5) *Anjo Yurina as Kubodera Mina (ep19) Season 13 *'Episodes:' 19 *'Viewership ratings:' 17.4% *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-15 to 2015-Mar-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo, Extraordinary clerk - Cave *Narimiya Hiroki as Kai Toru, Extraordinary clerk - Sergeant *Suzuki Anju as Tsukimoto Sachiko, Village Flower - second generation landlady *Matobu Sei as Usui Etsuko, Japan International Airlines - cabin crew member *Kawahara Kazuhisa as Itami Kenichi, Division 1 Criminal Investigation - Sergeant *Yamanaka Takashi as Serizawa KLeiji, Division 1 Criminal Investigation - police constable *Ishizaka Koji as Kai Mineaki, National Police Agency deputy director - assistant commissioner *Rokkaku Seiji as Yonezawa Mamoru, Identification department - sergeant *Yamanishi Ton as Tsunoda Rokuro, Division 5 Organized crime - Chief Superintendent *Jinbo Satoshi as Okouchi Haruki, police department - Chief Superintendent *Katagiri Ryuji as Uchimura Kanji, Superintendent of Criminal Investigations *Ono Ryo as Nakazono Teruo, police inspector - criminal section counselor ;Guests *Nakama Yukie (ep1,10,15-16) *Hamada Tatsuomi as Takamiya Yu (ep2) *Yamazaki Ginnojou (ep2) *Sasamoto Rena (ep14) *Takigawa Eiji (ep19) Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 14 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Viewership ratings:' 15.3% *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-14 to 2016-Mar-16 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Sorimachi Takashi as Kaburagi Wataru *Suzuki Anju as Tsukimoto Sachiko *Kawahara Kazuhisa as Itami Kenichi *Yamanaka Takashi (山中崇史) as Serizawa Keiji *Rokkaku Seiji as Yonezawa Mamoru *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) as Kakuta Rokuro *Jinbo Satoshi as Okochi Haruki *Katagiri Ryuji as Uchimura Kanji *Ono Ryo as Nakazono Teruo *Enoki Takaaki as Kusakabe Yahiko *Ishizaka Koji as Kai Mineaki ;Guests *Moriyama Eiji (ep1) *Hotta Mayu as Chihara Mai (ep2) *Ito Kumiko as Yanagimoto Ai (ep4) *Fueki Yuko (ep6) *Takahashi Rai (ep7) *Harada Kana (ep8) *Suda Rio (ep9) Season 15 *'Episodes:' 18 *'Viewership ratings:' 14.96% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-12 to 2017-Mar-22 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Sorimachi Takashi as Kaburagi Wataru *Suzuki Anju as Tsukimoto Sachiko *Kawahara Kazuhisa as Itami Kenichi *Yamanaka Takashi (山中崇史) as Serizawa Keiji *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) as Kakuta Rokuro *Asari Yosuke as Aoki Toshio *Tanaka Ryuzo (田中隆三) as Mashiko Soei *Jinbo Satoshi as Okochi Haruki *Katagiri Ryuji as Uchimura Kanji *Ono Ryo as Nakazono Teruo *Enoki Takaaki as Kusakabe Yahiko *Osugi Ren as Kinugasa Toji *Nakama Yukie as Yashiro Miyako *Ishizaka Koji as Kai Mineaki *Shinokawa Momone (ep2) *Morio Yumi (ep5) *Nimura Sawa as Fujii Rikako (ep10) Production Credits *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Season 16 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-18 to 2018-Mar-14 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Sorimachi Takashi as Kaburagi Wataru *Suzuki Anju as Tsukimoto Sachiko *Kawahara Kazuhisa as Itami Kenichi *Yamanaka Takashi (山中崇史) as Serizawa Keiji *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) as Kakuta Rokuro *Asari Yosuke as Aoki Toshio *Tanaka Ryuzo (田中隆三) as Mashiko Soei *Jinbo Satoshi as Okochi Haruki *Ono Ryo as Nakazono Teruo *Katagiri Ryuji as Uchimura Kanji *Enoki Takaaki as Kusakabe Yahiko *Osugi Ren as Kinugasa Toji *Nakama Yukie as Yashiro Miyako *Ishizaka Koji as Kai Mineaki *Kikuchi Momoko (ep3) *Minamisawa Nao (ep5) *Mano Erina (ep11) *Yoshikawa Ai (ep15) *Furukawa Rin as young Kazama Fuko (ep20) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘), Ota Ai (太田愛), Kanai Hiroshi (金井寛), Hamada Hideya *'Chief Producer:' Sato Ryoichi (佐藤凉一) *'Executive Producer:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Producer:' Takano Wataru (高野渉), Nishihira Atsuro (西平敦郎), Tsuchida Masamichi (土田真通) *'Director:' Hashimoto Hajime (橋本一), Uchikata Akira *'Music:' Ike Yoshihiro Season 17 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Oct-17 to 2019-Mar-20 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Sorimachi Takashi as Kaburagi Wataru *Suzuki Anju as Tsukimoto Sachiko *Kawahara Kazuhisa as Itami Kenichi *Yamanaka Takashi (山中崇史) as Serizawa Keiji *Yamanishi Atsushi (山西惇) as Kakuta Rokuro *Asari Yosuke as Aoki Toshio *Tanaka Ryuzo (田中隆三) as Mashiko Soei *Jinbo Satoshi as Okochi Haruki *Ono Ryo as Nakazono Teruo *Katagiri Ryuji as Uchimura Kanji *Sugimoto Tetta *Ishizaka Koji *Satsukawa Aimi (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Koshimizu Yasuhiro (輿水泰弘) Season 18 *'Episodes:' TBD *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-09 to 2020-???-?? *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Mizutani Yutaka as Sugishita Ukyo *Sorimachi Takashi as Kaburagi Wataru External Links *Official site *Official site (Aibou Q Kyu) *Official English site *Season 16: Japan Hollywood Network *Japanese Wikipedia *Season 1: JDorama.com *Season 2: JDorama.com *Season 3: JDorama.com Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2002 Category:JDrama2003Category:JDrama2004 Category:JDrama2005 Category:JDrama2006 Category:JDrama2007 Category:JDrama2008 Category:JDrama2009 Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:JDrama2020 Category:TV Asahi Category:Action Category:Mystery